Catwoman
"Playtime for kitty!" Catwoman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. Utilizing her bullwhip, acrobatic skills, and steel claws, Catwoman is one of the fastest fighters in the game. 'Biography' Master thief Selina Kyle has won the hearts of many men - including Batman. She sides with law and order when it suits her, but rarely lets her feelings for the Dark Knight interfere with her life of crime. Regime Catwoman sided with her beloved Batman against Superman’s regime. As the High Councilor’s power intensified, however, she joined the regime rather than fight it to protect Batman. Her decision did not sit well with him. Arkham City Arkham City is no obstacle for Catwoman, rather it's an opportunity to pilfer valuable goods. Straddling the lines between hero and criminal, Batman's faith that there's good in Selina will be tested. Selina Kyle In order to protect her loved ones, Selina Kyle becomes a cat burglar in the city of Gotham to keep her loved ones surviving. She quickly becomes a dangerous thief that the Gotham City Police Department have never seen before. Ame-Comi Ame-Comi Catwoman has been both hero and villain. Regardless of what side she is on, she is always a force to be reckoned with due to her talents as a fighter and an expert thief. 'Injustice Comic' Catwoman first appears in Chapter Seventeen of the Injustice Comic. She is observing the dead body of a thief, revealing his name was Joey Gutton, a former mechanic who's life fell apart when he lost his job because of the economic crash, and then his house. She notes to herself the rise of such common 'criminals', calling them "People doing far less harm than any of the manicured and suited criminals who ruined them." As she begins to break into a home, Catwoman continues to muse to herself, noting how more and more 'common' criminals are showing up dead...because of Superman. She thinks it is the Man of Steel's fault, saying that because the world looked up to him as an incorruptible 'shining light'. She also notes the hypocrisy of the fact he murdered a man and didn't answer for it, and that it has caused people to beleive they may likewise kill the so-called 'bad guys'. Selina thinks, "They don't even know what a bad guy is." She is revealed to be in a luxiours penthouse of a man who ruined his own company but saved himself by taking some taxpayer payout money-leaving his employees to lose their jobs simply to save himself. Calling this the 'true face of evil', Selina finds his personal safe behind a framed portrait and vows to take what she finds inside and give it to Joey's family....though notes she may keep some of the 'shinier things' for herself. Just as she's finishing stuffing her bag with the stolen goods, Catwoman realizes she is no longer alone and whirls around, her eyes wide with shock when she sees Superman himself staring back. Selina makes a quick quip about the weight of her bag and asks if he's there to help. Both Superman and Catwoman are shocked when the owner of the penthouse comes out, dressed in a bathrobe and brandishing a gun and demanding to know what is going on. Cursing internally, Catwoman dives out the window, forced to leave behind her bag of loot. Though used to her game of cat and mouse with Batman as they both understand their roles and the rules with them, Selina understands that Superman is a much different matter. The Man of Steel flies after her, easily catching up in moments and catches her. Though as soon as they land in the street, Superman suddenly falls over and Selina reveals her earrings are one emerald and one kryptonite, a small sliver of it she stole from Batman during one of her several nights at his mansion, allowing her to escape from the sickened Superman. She attempts to flee into the sewers but Superman follows after and destory her kryptonite earring with his heat vision, forcing her to remove it. Catwoman angrily snaps at Superman, "Is this what you're doing now? Killing criminals in sewers?" Superman protests before apologising for scaring Catwoman, revealing he wants to talk to her about Batman. When Selina asks what happened, Superman reveals Nightwing's death to her. The sudden news is enough to horrify Selina to tears. Superman tells her, "He'll need someone." When Catwoman reminds him that he's Batman's best friend, Superman protests he can't, causing Catwoman to angrily rant, "Oh, you idiotic, stubborn, scared little boys." When Superman tries to explain that too much as changed, Catwoman goes on to say, "That's crap! Batman would throw himself in front of a bullet and you would fight Doomsday to the death- and you'd both find that easier and lessterrifying than trying to talk to your friends. It's maddening." Superman gives Catwoman a pleading look and a desperate plea before Selina relents and agrees. Before she leaves she tells him, "Don't forget the people you're trying to protect. You're up there, seeing the big picture, trying to stop people from dying, and, sure, we can all agree that wars are bad. But see things from a different perspective." She reminds him of the fact millions of Americans are losing their homes because of greedy corporations and asks him to remember the displaced people here in his home country. As she turns to leave, she tells him, "And if you're punishing the wicked, don't forget who did this to them." She tells him to punish all supervillains and governments he wants, but to save some wrath for the truly evil people who rule the world. Some time later, Selina arrives in civillian attire in front of the dark Wayne Manor. She rings the bell and calls for both Alfred and Bruce, but no one answers. Picking the lock, she enters the mansion, calling out for anyone. She finds Alfred in a drunken daze in a study, looking over a picture of Bruce, himself and Dick. When the depressed butler tries to compose himself and attend to her, Selina gently tells him, "I'll be looking after you for a change." She finds Batman furiously attacking a training post, to the point where his knuckles are bleeding. She tells him to stop, and removes his cowl, telling him soothingly, "Just for today. Don't be Batman. Don't be the mask." Bruce falls to his knees in despair and Selina sits and embraces him, telling him, "It's ok. Let it go. Just for today. You can fall apart." She internally promises to hold him together as the chapter ends. In Chapter Eighteen, Catwoman is seen alongside Batman on a rooftop gazing up at the Bat Signal alite in the sky. She is hesitant about following Batman to Gotham's police station but decides to as support for Bruce. When the two arrive they are shocked to be greeted not by Commisoner Gordon, but the President of the United States and several secret service agents. Though the President wishes to speak with Batman in private, the Dark Knight refuses to unless she is allowed with him. Though the President reminds him she is a criminal, Selina smirks when Bruce defends her criminal status by asking the President, "Are you telling me that every action you've taken while in office has been legal?" As the President leads them to a room secure from Superman's senses, he offers Batman his condolences for his loss. When the Dark Knight does not respond, Catwoman tells the President to "Choose another topic." Once the President, Batman and Catwoman are in the secure meeting room, he informs them of Superman's current status of dealing with two comm. satelites that 'mysteriously' collided in space, assuring them he won't bother their meeting. The President informs Batman and Catwoman of the League's actions after Arkham, citing each of their meddling in foregin affairs. Catwoman asks if the President thinks the fact the League is preventing bloodshed is a bad thing, which he disagrees on but then asks Batman if these things are as simple as they appear. Batman understands that just stopping war won't be enough, and knows someone will have to enforce peace. The President asks if Batman knows why he is here and Batman knows that he thinks Superman take over the world and wants the Dark Knight to stop him. When the President asks if he can, Batman replies only if he needs to. Catwoman then speaks up, saying "But we came here to tell you, you need to do better." The President is confused by this and Catwoman reveals she and Batman knew he'd summon them, and only feigned surprise since, "You'd gone to so much trouble, we didn't want you to feel bad." Catwoman goes on to tell the President, "You need to be a better leader. We will fight this regime but you need to do a better job." When the President asks how, Catwoman lists all the current porblems in America and explains that the reason Superman has so many supporters is because they want the world to be a better place. She says "This country needs to have compassion again. You need to do better." The President is angered by these supposed demands, but Catwoman makes it clear: "We're not telling you what to do. We're asking you to do better." The shocked President promises to try before handing Catwoman a folder with files on several heroes who have yet to side with Superman. Catwoman is amused that Huntress's file has her listed with 'daddy issues' but doesn't clarify if that's true to the President, instead jokingly calling her an alien. After that, Batman tells her to take the west coast while he handles the east. Catwoman is eager to share this with her fellow heroes. Catwoman is then seen in Starling City, talking to Black Canary as she fights several thugs about her file. When Canary asks her why she's here, Catwoman tells her Batman wants to talk to her. Black Canary agrees and then Selina asks her, "Hey, what's this I hear about Green Arrow having Harley Quinn handcuffed in his Cave?" Black Canary makes it clear they won't talk about it. Though not seen at the meeting of gathered heroes of Aquaman, Black Lightning, Black Canary, Captian Atom, Green Arrow and Huntress, it can easily assumed Catwoman helped recruit at least half of them (And most likely all the heroines). Catwoman reappears in Chapter Twenty-One alongside Batman as they launch their surprise attack on Hawkgirl with the help of Captain Atom, Huntress and Black Lightning. As they all stare at Hawkgirl's unconscious obdy, Catwoman comments, "Well, were in it now." Catwoman is next seen along with Batman in the Batcave looking at Hawkgirl in her cell, with Catwoman questioning Bruce as to how he is gaining so much inside information on the League's plans and actions. Bruce refuses to say, which annoys Selina, as she feels he can truly trust her. When she questions the ethics of keeping Hawkgirl in her cell, Batman reveals they're only going to hold her for a week and when Catwoman points out that the League will "Scour the Earth for her," Batman reveals they don't even know she's missing, which makes Selina smile. In the next chapter, Selina watches Superman's press conference in Paris on the Batcomputer alongside Bruce. Selina is seen along with Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Captain Atom as Bruce informs them of the Parademons invasion across the planet. When she learns what cities the monsters are attacking, she questions their reasoning before Bruce explains they're the most populated cities on Earth. He orders the gathered Insurgents to head out into Gotham as it will be next. Selina is shaken by this, reminding Batman "She's a thief" and that she doesn't repel alien invasions. After the invasion, Catwoman informs Batman that all over the world people chant Superman's name for his actions in ending the invasion, though the Dark Knight is only concerned about the fact Superman resorted to killing the invaders. Selina joins Bruce when they meet with the rest of the Insurgents. She remains silent throughout Batman and Huntress's argument but Catwoman speaks up when Huntress attempts to leave, convincing Bruce to reveal Superman's plan to create an army of super-soldiers. After Bruce reveals his identity to the rest of the Insurgents, Catwoman joins him in the Batmobile when they head into Gotham to stop the Superman Cult from killing anymore people in the city. Selina helps fight off the cult until Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern arrive and order the battle to end. As Superman and Batman wordlessly glare at each other, Catwoman convinces Batman to stand down and leave. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' She is shown invading the Watchtower along with Bane, Lex Luthor, and Solomon Grundy. Later, Raven is shown attacking her with her psychic blasts, though she dodges them with ease. She is eventually subdued, and is seen going through Raven's portal to Arkham Asylum, being escorted by Nightwing. The alternate Catwoman, who has joined the Regime, is first seen being teleported to the Hall of Justice, where Cyborg, (from the original dimension, disguised as his counterpart) is trying to hack into the security system. She realizes he is acting strangely, and suspects him of being from the Prime Earth. She tests his identity by falsely implying they're in a relationship. When Cyborg unwittingly complies, her suspicions are confirmed. She attacks him, but is defeated. Later, at Stryker Island, she attacks Batman and Green Arrow alongside Damian Wayne. She tries to convince Batman to leave with her, revealing that she joined the Regime so that Superman would spare him. Batman refuses, causing an angry, heartbroken Catwoman to attack him. He manages to defeat her. She was last seen being arrested alongside other enforcers of the Regime. 'Powers and Abilities' *Superior human athleticism *Extremely skilled gymnast *Expert burglar and thief *Skilled hand-to-hand combatant *Proficient with high-tech equipment 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: Catwoman arrives with her black cat, Isis, and a jewel then says, "You run along now," giving Isis the jewel before facing her opponent and saying, "I have business to attend to." OUTRO: Catwoman does a back-flip off the screen and then appears in front of a window where she recieves the jewel she gave to Isis at the beginning of the fight. 'Gameplay' Character Trait Cat Scratch: '''Catwoman's character trait is the ability to perform a small combo which is best used at the end of combos. Each time Catwoman lands a Basic Attack she has a chance to have 1 Scratch added to her Scratch Meter. The chances of a Scratch being awarded increases with each hit of a combo. Catwoman can also be awarded with 1 Scratch with each successful dodge from an opponent's attack when she uses her Special Moves High Feline Evade and/or Low Feline Evade. Pressing the Character Trait button will perform a damaging combo, with each scratch adding an addtional hit, up to a maximum of 5 hits. Move List '''Basic Attacks: *Quick Claw - [ L ] *Forward Paw - [ M ] *Kashmir Kick - [ H ] *Tabby Tap - [ ← + L ] *Balinese Boot - [ ← + M ] *Tail Spin - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Calico Cut - [ → + L ] *Pole Cat - [ → + M ] *Siamese Slam - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Whip Trip - [ → ↓ , + H ] *Sphinx Slice - [ ↓ + L ] *Mad Manx - [ ↓ + M ] *Persian Pounce - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Kitty Kicker - [ L ] *Air Whip - [ M ] *Kill Claws - [ H ] Throws: ''' *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Plaything - [ L , L ] *Cat Style - [ L , L , M ] *Hi Kitty - [ L , M ] *Scratching Post - [ L , M , M ] *Tomcat [ L , → + M ] *Cat's Eye - [ L , M , ← + H ] *Toying With - [ → + L , L ] *Ball of Yarn - [ → + L , L , M ] *Kitty Kitty - [ → + L , L , M , H ] *Crafty - [ ← + L , M ] *Scaredy Cat - [ ← + L , M , ↑ + H ] *Purrfect - [ ← + L , M , ↓ + H ] *Whiplash - [ M , ↓ + M ] *Curious Cat - [ M , ↓ + M , L ] *You Kitten Me - [ M , ↓ + M , H ] *Hellcat - [ ← + M , H ] *Fur Tail - [ → + M , ↑ + H ] *Whip Cream - [ → + M , ↑ + H , L ] *Hissing - [ → + M , ↓ + H ] *Pickpocket - [ → + M , ↓ + H , L ] *Wildcat - [ H , H ] *Safecracker - [ H , H , ← + M ] *Kitty-Cornered - [ H , H , H ] Special Moves: *Cat Claws - [ ← , '→ ,' ''L ] *Cat Dash - [ ''← , '→ ,' ''M ] *Straight Whip - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Up Whip - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *High Feline Evade - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Low Feline Evade - [ ↓ , ''← '', M , ↑ ] *Cat Stance - [ ↓ , ↓ , H ] *Cartwheel - [ L ] ( During Cat Stance ) *Up Whip - [ M ] ( During Cat Stance ) *Pounce - [ H ] ( During Cat Stance ) Super Move '''Nine Lives: '''Catwoman kicks the opponent up into the air and then grabs him/her with her whip and slams him/her into the ground, head first. She then jumps on to the opponent, straddling his/her neck and claws her opponent's face twice. She then backflips while slamming her opponent into the ground with her legs. 'Ending' At last, Superman had paid for what he had done to Catwoman. Feigning allegiance to his regime had cost Selina her beloved Batman--and her best chance at happiness. Pride and anger kept her from attempting reconciliation with Bruce Wayne. But his inspiring reconstruction of Gotham and Metropolis fostered in her a desire to remain close to him. Until she was ready to approach him again, she did her part to keep Gotham's streets clear of crime. Nascent underworld organizations had both The Bat and The Cat to fear. 'Quotes' Story Mode *"So do I." In Battle *"Purrfect, playtime for kitty!" *"Ha Ha!" *"Meow!" *"Love your shoes!" *"Whip it good!" *"You bother me" - Occasionally after a combo. *"B*tch." - During Cat Dash. *"Here's to us!" - During Cat Dash with Batman occasionally. *"Still friends." - During Cat Dash with Harley Quinn occasionally *"Get scratched!" - After winning a round *"Purrrfect." - After winning a round Clash *"This kitty has claws!" - Clash with any Character *"So, you like the rough stuff, huh?" - Clash with any Character *"I'll claw your eyes out!" - Clash with any Character *"Come to mama!" - Clash with any Character *"You're large but I'm in charge!" - Clash with a large Character Defense Wagers *"Aren't you the cat's pajamas?" - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm not sharing Batman with you!" - Clash with Batgirl *"Don't you love me?" - Clash with Batman *"So, you and Joker?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Have you no self respect?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Watch yourself, gargoyle." - Clash with The Joker *"You don't have a chance against me!" - Clash with The Joker *"Still living in Batman's shadow?" - Clash with Nightwing *"Batman's little pup." - Clash with Nightwing *"My favorite boy detective." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing Attack Wagers *"So it was off before?" - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm on my side" - Clash with Batgirl *"And the claws are out!" - Clash with Batman *"Not yet, handsome." - Clash with Batman *"Can't wait..." - Clash with Batman *"You won't like this one!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"If that's what you wanna call it!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"I'll hook you up." - Clash with The Joker *"Go to hell by yourself!" - Clash with The Joker *"Think again!" - Clash with The Joker *"Bad boy!" - Clash with Nightwing *"Think your way out of this!" - Clash with Nightwing *"I'll show you old!" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"I always land on my feet!" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing 'Costumes' Default Catwoman has a black catsuit that covers her entire body, except for the underside of her arms. She has a large, circular gold zipper and brown modified corset. She wears a brown backpack and metallic knee-high supports that go down to her toes. She has steel claws on all of her fingers and wears her whip around her waist to resemble a cat's tail when it's not in use. She has metal armor on her forearms and wears a cowl that resembles a cat's head. She has metallic goggles that sit on her forehead. Regime Catwoman now has a purple suit with a mask that covers most of her face and resembles a cat's head. It also has a small backpack compared to her default one. Arkham City Her costume from 'Batman: Arkham City' ('Walmart exclusive or Arkham City Skins Pack') Selina Kyle Her comic book costume without the goggles and mask ('Bad Girls Skins Pack') Ame-Comi Her costume from the Ame-Comi collection, based on the Silver Age version of the character ('Ame-Comi DLC') 'Trivia' *Grey DeLisle previously voiced Catwoman in 'Batman: Arkham City'.'' *''Isis'', Catwoman's cat which appears in her intro and outro, is playable in the S.T.A.R. Lab Missions. *She was the 9th character to be confirmed for the playable roster, with her own gameplay trailer to boot. *Catwoman was also playable in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *Catwoman's Super Move does the least damage of all other characters, with 27% damage, however this was changed to 34% damage. 'Gallery' Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Catwoman1.jpg|Catwoman in Character Selection Screen Catwoman-Select.png|Catwoman Selection Icon CatwomanAvatarCostume.png|Catwoman Avatar Costume for Xbox Live Catwoman-thumb 0.png Catwoman regime.jpg|Regime Catwoman in Archives IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skin Pack Arkham City Catwoman.jpg|Arkham City Catwoman Catwoman arkham city.jpg|Arkham City Catwoman in Archives 945395 542824349103518 200237287 n.jpg|Bad Girls Skin Pack Ame-Comi Pack.jpg|Ame-Comi Skin Pack Catwoman AmeComi.jpg|Ame-Comi Catwoman Catwoman Injustice: Gods Among Us iOS.jpg|IOS Catwoman Catwoman_Card.jpg|IOS Catwoman Card CatwomanRegimeCardiOS.png|IOS Regime Catwoman Card Regime Catwoman Injustice: Gods Among Us iOS.jpg|IOS Regime Catwoman CatwomanvsRaven.jpg|Catwoman Intro Hires_catwoman_screens_8_9_2012_001.jpg|Catwoman Hires_catwoman_screens_8_9_2012_006.jpg|Catwoman vs Batman Raven 5.jpg|Catwoman dodging Raven's attack CatwomanAS.JPG|Super Move Catwoman attacks Batman.jpg Img 342170 injustice-gods-among-us-arkham-catwoman-vs-arkham-harley-quinn.jpg|Arkham City Catwoman vs. Arkham City Harley Quinn Hires_catwoman_screens_8_9_2012_007.jpg|Catwoman Outro Catwoman's Epilogue.jpg|Catwoman's Epilogue DC Injustice Concept Art JM01b.jpg|Early Catwoman Concept Art Catwoman Concept Art.jpg DC_Injustice_Concept_Art_JM18b.jpg|Catwoman concept art CATWOMAN.PNG|Catwoman Official Render Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Regime Member Category:Bat Family Category:Playable Characters Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Justice League Villains Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters Category:Gotham Girls Category:Characters Featured in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Category:IOS Catwoman